


Who Wore What

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week 2018 [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrities, Even the fashion blogger, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Smut, but the dicks were suddenly out, except not really, singer!isak, that was unplanned, whoops :D, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even is a fashion blogger that has some things to say about a certain singer's outfit choices





	Who Wore What

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!  
> Look at me posting two days in a row! My mum gave me a magic elixir that lifted my writer's block apparently. I love her <3  
> So this is my contribution to Day 2 of Fic Week - Celebrities. I started a different fic yesterday but realised that that one works better for Sports day soooo I had to come up with a new idea and the awesome solo-silencio helped me with that! Love you <333
> 
> I hope you like this <3 and wish me luck that I can write for the other days as well!

<https://ebnfashion.tumblr.com/post/174657393419/21-minutes-x-green-bay-packers-halla-and-welcome>

Even smiled as he looked at his latest blog post. It had been up for only a couple minutes and yet, it had gotten a lot of recognition already. People defending their idol and giving Even shit for talking this bad about the singer but also others who completely agreed with Even.

He had maybe exaggerated a little bit with what he had said in that post but— _a hoodie under a plaid shirt_. Well, maybe he hadn’t exaggerated after all. _Sorry, Valtersen, but maybe being undressed suits you better._

“What did that poor boy ever do to you?” His roommate walked into the lounge, and after one look at the screen of Even’s laptop, she took it and sat down on the sofa, planting her feet on Even’s lap.

Even grinned at Sonja and shrugged, “Absolutely nothing. This is all in good fun, right?”

Even would have never published that post if he wasn’t absolutely sure that Valtersen could handle it. As much as it was fun to drag certain celebrities through the mud with their styling choices, he always paid attention to not completely drag them. So far, that approach had worked very well. He had made important contacts due to his blunt blog posts and even made friends with some of the people he had previously ranted about.

“One day, this is gonna bite you in the ass,” Sonja mused, laughing.

Even smirked at her. “Well, I sure hope so.”

☆

They spent the day on the sofa, listlessly watching TV and talking until their third roommate, Mikael, came back from work. He was working in a restaurant so he always brought back leftover food that was absolutely fantastic. They sometimes joked that they only kept him around because of that. But really, they loved him.

With Mikael squeezing in on the sofa as well, it was quite the tight fit but none of them complained as they devoured the delicious pasta, laughing about the stories Mikael had to tell about some of the guests they had had at the restaurant.

When Even’s phone pinged, he reached for it on the coffee table, sucking in a sharp breath when he realised he got another anonymous ask on tumblr. (He was receiving asks quite regularly but ever since he had published that post about Isak Valtersen, he was quite on edge about any new ask he got — some fans could really be vicious and while Valtersen might be able to deal with the repercussions of Even’s post, Even himself wasn’t so sure if he could handle actual death threats. It had happened before.)

He opened the tumblr app and then immediately snorted when he read the message.

Both Mikael and Sonja looked at him with raised eyebrows.

Without a word, he handed over his phone so they could read the message as well.

“Oh my god!” Mikael exclaimed, bursting into laughter and Sonja quickly joined in, panting in between, “He’s kind of adorable.”

“He is!” Even sighed, throwing his arm over his face while grinning like a lunatic.

First thing in the morning, he’d find that Chris Berg’s phone number — he was pretty sure he’d find it on Valtersen’s record label’s homepage — and call.

Valtersen wanted to meet him! That was possibly all of Even’s dreams come true. Even if he only wanted to tell Even to fuck off — Even would take what he got.

☆

Only three days later, Even was pacing the flat nervously, Sonja and Mikael not around to calm him down because Isak Valtersen was supposed to arrive any moment now to have their talk. Even honestly had no idea what to expect.

From the speakers of his laptop blasted 21 Minutes, the upbeat tempo of the song doing nothing to calm Even’s nerves. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was Valtersen singing the song.

Even froze when the doorbell rang and he needed a moment to gather himself before he went to buzz Valtersen in — an actual celebrity coming to _Even’s_ flat just to tell him to fuck off. What actually was his life? “Third floor, the door to the left,” He told Valtersen through the intercom, his voice unnaturally weak.

Fuck, he had about two minutes to get his shit together.

He turned off the music — no need for Valtersen to hear his own song playing — and then went back to pacing, trying to calm his breathing so he wouldn’t seem completely out of it once the singer stood in front of him.

The knock on the front door went through Even like a bullet. “It’s open. Come in,” He called weakly.

And then suddenly, Valtersen stood in his lounge, trademark snapback on his head and a challenging look in his eyes.

“Halla,” Even choked out, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks.

Isak squinted his eyes at him, eyes trailing over Even. Even was suddenly glad that he had changed his simple t-shirt and hoodie for an expensive bluish grey cashmere sweater he had gotten as a gift from promoting some fashion label on his blog. “Hey,” Isak clipped, his gaze unrelenting and cold on Even.

Even had prepared a speech. _Hi, thanks for coming. I’m sorry about that blog post but I didn’t mean any harm. I hope I didn’t hurt you and if I did, I’m truly sorry, can I make it up to you somehow?_ But all he could get out in that moment was, “Do you want anything to drink? Tea? Water? Pepsi Max?” Of course that made him feel utterly ridiculous, especially with the withering look Isak shot him.

But surprisingly, Isak accepted and trailed after Even into the kitchen.

“Tea?” Even repeated, already turning on the kettle. He just needed something to do and tea always soothed him anyway.

“Sure,” Valtersen replied shortly, hopping up on the counter and knocking the heels of his feet obnoxiously against the cabinets. It was just his luck that Sonja wasn’t home because she’d have his head for that.

Even didn’t care so much. And even if he did, he probably wouldn’t tell Valtersen that after he had already offended him.

“Why did you do it? Writing that blog post about me?” Valtersen asked out of nowhere, or maybe not out of nowhere since they were here exactly for that. His voice sounded eerily calm and Even wasn’t sure if he could trust it.

Even’s mouth felt dry as he tried to find the right words. Apparently, though, Valtersen made him all kinds of stupid. “You’d look better out of your clothes,” He blurted like a complete moron, absolutely no brain to mouth filter.

There was a heavy silence in the room before Valtersen replied, “Excuse me?”

“Fuck, sorry,” Even groaned, turning away from the kettle to actually look at him, “Listen, I’m sorry if I hurt you. It’s just what I do, okay? Writing ridiculous blog posts about celebrities — it gets me readers. I didn’t think you’d actually care. I’m truly sorry, Isak.”

Surprisingly, a slow smile spread on Isak’s lips. “You’re sorry?” He asked with his eyebrows cocked, “I’m not offended.”

“Yeah, I’m— wait, what?” 

Isak chuckled now, “You think I’m hurt because you insulted my clothing style? Believe me, Even, I’ve been actually insulted for my singing voice and my _face_. Hell, even my choice of partners. That shit hurts? But you dedicating a whole blog post to rant about my clothes? It’s funny how offended _you_ are by this,” He pointed to his snapback and then to his oversized hoodie, “And this. While you stand there in your pretentious sweater. Let me guess, it’s probably cashmere?”

Even sighed in relief and then laughed along with Isak, his cheeks feeling hot. “It is cashmere,” He admitted quietly.

Isak toppled over with laughter, tears in his eyes when he looked back at Even. “You’re ridiculous,” He noted with a roll of his eyes but if Even heard right, he actually sounded a little fond.

“I am, huh?” Even agreed.

“Here,” Isak said, “Let me offend you a little less.” He took off his snapback and dropped it on the counter next to him and then grabbed the hem of his hoodie and pulled that over his head as well, leaving him sitting in a plain white t-shirt. “How’s that?”

Even couldn’t reply. He was too focused on the way Isak’s hands lifted to his hair to tousle his curls.

“Still too offending?” Isak mused and stripped out of his t-shirt as well, “How about now?”

Even was choking. In his wildest dreams, he wouldn’t have imagined having Isak Valtersen sitting half-naked in his kitchen.

Isak bunched his t-shirt up in his hands and threw it at Even who was still motionless and most likely in some kind of hot naked guy shock. “I have a deal for you,” Isak went on, a smirk seemingly permanently fixed on his oh so perfect lips. “You take off that cashmere monstrosity so I can pretend you’re not some pretentious dick and in return,” His smirk widened, “I will be…” His voice dropped, getting deliciously dark and sexy, “Completely unoffending.” Isak popped the button on his jeans open and then just stared Even down challengingly.

Even’s lips were parted as he stared back at Isak, eyes flitting from Isak’s smug face over his naked chest, down to the little happy trail and the opened button and back up. Even was rock hard in his pants. He couldn’t believe this was happening right now. “Deal,” He breathed, scrambling to take his sweater off.

His head was still stuck inside it — because of course he couldn’t even take a sweater off in front of Isak Valtersen — when he felt gentle fingers running along his hips. He froze for a second, revelling in the feeling before he somehow managed to get the stupid sweater off, dropping it to the ground carelessly.

Isak was smiling when he pulled Even in by the hips and pressed their lips together. “ _God_ , I’ve wanted to do this ever since I saw your stupid face next to that post Eskild linked me,” He murmured, pulling away from the kiss much too quickly.

Even chased after Isak’s lips. He, too, had wanted to do this for a while now. And with Isak and him in only their jeans, there were more pressing issues than _talking_ right now. Even kissed the chuckle right off Isak’s lips, keeping him close with sliding his fingers into Isak’s curls, something he had fantasised about way too many times for way too long.

Their bodies were pressed flush together and Even could tell exactly how much Isak wanted this too. It made a quiet moan leave his lips and he let his tongue bump against Isak’s lips, eager for more.

“Even,” Isak whispered after a moment, his thumb catching against Even’s cheek almost harshly, “Bedroom?”

Even didn’t hesitate to nod and while they were still kissing, he led them to his room, yelping in surprise when the backs of his legs bumped into his bed and he fell down on the mattress, Isak looming over him.

Before Isak crawled right on top of Even, he stepped out of his jeans like he had promised before, leaving nothing for imagination in the way his boxer shorts tented in the front. Isak kissed Even again, down his neck to his chest where he looked up at Even, looking almost innocent in the way he blinked up at him. “I hope that won’t offend you too much but… I really wanna suck you off. Can I?”

Those words alone almost made Even come and he nodded frantically, his whole body flushing.

“Okay, good,” Isak grinned, sucking Even’s left nipple into his mouth as his hands worked on opening Even’s jeans. He pushed them down to Even’s knees, as far as he could without stopping kissing Even and then went to work on Even’s other nipple as well before he pulled away. He took Even’s jeans off of him and then hooked his fingers under the waistband of Even’s boxer shorts. “Can I?” He repeated.

“Yes please,” Even breathed, feeling the twitch of his dick in its confines at the anticipation of what was coming next.

When Isak pulled the boxer shorts down, Even moaned softly, the cold air on his heated skin a bit of a shock. He looked down at his dick which was an angry red, curving against his stomach.

“Fuck,” Isak groaned, licking his lips. He leaned down to kiss Even again, desperate and open-mouthed, making Even’s hips jerk up at their own volition. Isak’s knuckles brushed against his dick and Even almost keened over at the sensation of that running through his whole body. If he was already feeling like this now, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like once Isak touched him for real. _Had him in his mouth._ “Lube?” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips.

“Yeah, uh…” Even panted, blindly reaching for the drawer of his bedside table, giving up when he couldn’t find the knob.

Isak laughed quietly, bracing himself on Even’s chest with one hand as he reached over to get the lube out of the drawer.

Even wouldn’t mind seeing nothing else but Isak on top of him like that for the rest of his life.

Isak moved around, knocking Even’s legs apart so he could comfortably kneel between them and without further ado, spread copious amount of lube on his fingers and wrapped them around Even’s dick. “You’re so hard for me,” Isak whispered as if that came as a surprise.

Even squeezed his eyes shut at the feeling of Isak’s hand sliding along his dick. He gritted his teeth as well when Isak’s thumb caught on the head. At this rate, he wouldn’t last until Isak took him in his mouth.

“Open your eyes, Even,” Isak murmured, tightening his hold on Even a little, “I want you to look at me when I have you in my mouth.”

“Fuck,” Even moaned, but he opened his eyes for Isak, their gazes locking while Isak slid down the mattress a little so he could actually suck Even off.

Isak’s breath was hot on his dick and Even swore he did it on purpose when he licked his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving Even.

Even was breathing heavily, his dick twitching in Isak’s hand. He just needed _something_ , anything. “Please,” He pleaded.

Isak smiled, his gaze steady on Even as he sank down the rest of the way, wrapping his lips around Even’s head.

Even was embarrassingly close already. He bit his lip and bunched the sheets in his fists, hoping that would somehow prolong his orgasm. “Isak,” He breathed, wanting to close his eyes again but also not wanting to look away from Isak. Ever.

Isak took him deeper into his mouth, cheeks sinfully hollowed.

Even was so gone, he’d definitely not last more than a few minutes. A loud moan left his throat when his dick bumped against the back of Isak’s throat, who looked almost completely unaffected by it except for his wide blown eyes.

And then he started moving, his head bobbing up and down while his hands held onto Even’s hips, stopping him from any bigger movements than the small jerks of his hips. Even cursed and moaned and whined, the tight heat of Isak’s mouth around him almost too much, the way his dick kept bumping against the back of Isak’s throat _definitely_ too much.

“I won’t last long, Isak,” Even warned.

Isak’s eyes twinkled and he doubled his effort.

Even couldn’t take the intense gaze anymore so he closed his eyes, hoping this would last longer but he could already feel the familiar tug in his stomach, his balls drawing up. And with a breathless moan, he was coming, shooting down Isak’s throat and it felt endless.

He barely noticed Isak stilling on him, his jaw going slack before he popped off, sliding up Even’s body to mush their lips together — not really a kiss, both of them just panting into each other’s mouths. 

After what felt like forever, Even’s eyes slid open and he went a little cross-eyed with how he tried to take in Isak’s soft features when they were this close. 

“This might have been the best blowjob I’ve ever given,” Isak breathed, pulling away a little from Even but still remaining a dead weight — that Even didn’t mind at all — on top of him.

“Certainly the best one I’ve ever received,” Even replied softly, brushing away a little leftover cum from Isak’s chin. “Let me return the favour?”

Isak smiled, pecking his lips, “Already gave myself a hand. I’m good for now. Maybe later?” As if to prove his point, he rolled his hips against Even, who now felt the wet patch on Isak’s boxer shorts.

“Maybe later,” He agreed, his hands sliding down Isak’s body to his boxer shorts. Isak gave him an unprompted nod and Even tugged the soiled boxer shorts down until Isak could kick them off. He cleaned Isak up a little with the corner of the duvet before tugging it over them.

Tangled together, they kissed for a long while, interspersed with low conversation and soft giggles. Right before Even was nodding off, he murmured, “I only made that blog post because I hoped it would make you notice me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it <3


End file.
